Flimsy Wrap
Name: Flimsy Wrap Issued By: Virgin Artist: DEVO* Appears On: "Flimsy Wrap," Social Fools: The Virgin Singles 1978-1982 *7" single sided flexi disc, 33 ⅓ RPM *Virgin catalogue VDJ 27 Run Time: 3:35 Date Recorded: 1978-11-10 Year Released: 1979 Writing Credits: N/A Sung By: N/A - spoken word Song Connections: : Contains snippetsYouTube. "Devo - Flimsy Wrap (flexible disc)" . Vinyl rip uploaded by A.J. Machete of Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') and Come Back Jonee : (A self-professed "DJ" is the lyrical subject of the song "Big Mess") 'Trivia / Info:' * In 1979 Virgin reissued Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are DEVO! in the UK as an LP picture disc. A Club DEVO letter from General Boy and the "Flimsy Wrap" flexi disc were free extras included in the record sleeve (and also a cardboard insert, for support). The front of the plain sleeve was die cut in the center to show the LP. The flexi disc did not have its own sleeve. (images at Discogs) * The catalog number prefix "VDJ" was used on Virgin freebie releases **This track is not a DEVO song, this recording is a segment of a radio DJ talking during a set break of DEVO's 10th of November, 1978 concert in the Old Waldorf, San Francisco, California :: The whole concert was broadcast by KSAN 94.9 FM (,1968-1997, San Francisco)"DEVO Live Old Waldorf 11:10:78 KSAN JIVE 95" uploaded by vampirrecs. *The DJ is wearing headphones at the concert and speaks into a microphone. Throughout the broadcast, she listens to and responds to a "Richard," whose audio is not recorded. * The full 1978-11-10 concert broadcast is on Booji Boy's Basement release A128 * The concert set list and audio info are listed at the DEVO Live Guide - 1978, with the concert poster and ticket stub at the page "DEVO - 11/10/78 - Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA" ** Photos of DEVO performing at the Old Waldorf on the next night were shot by professional photographer Larry Schorr. Buy them if you want Transcription: :Emphasized words are italicized. :( Last 20 seconds of "Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin')" (live) ) :Mark: Thank you! :Gerry: Duty now for the future, spuds! Good night! :(the crowd cheers, whistles, and chants throughout) :DJ: :"D-E-V-O" is right. :The crowd's going - crazy, I don't think they're going to let 'em go. :Richard, the show is incredible. :Can you hear me? :...Oh, (heh heh) wait'll you see it, you won't believe it. :They do their strip-tease, you know, down to the uh T-shirts and uh the shorts out of the jumpsuits, and uh do a lot of choreography on stage. :It's amazing. I think we should, you know, Ohio's sounding something good (but) Devo, they gotta come back. :And the crowd participates in this whole show too, which is nice. :(Ha ha ha) They got 'em - doing the D- yes, doing the Devo chant and all that. Ah. :Oh good, alright. I'm yeah I'm listening to the mix here through the earphones. Alright! :They've been throwing a lot of - they're throwing a lot of ice cubes on the stage (heh heh). :Greg Kihn's there? :Well maybe he can come over and sing backup for 'em. (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha) :That's right. And Olivia, don't forget her, she's in there too. (laughing) :That's right, we shouldn't meh- shouldn't forget about that. They're going to be there to answer all your questions about De-Evolution, I guess. (laugh) :Yes, two shows but it's sold out, so if you don't have tickets, yeah if you don't have tickets, it's been sold out for weeks.'' Popular'' group. :And do we say it was K-S-A-N in San Francisco? :(Ha ha ha) OK, yeah I got it. The crowd's humming away here. :It's hard to see the, uh route that they're going to be coming from, but they should be... slipping through here in a second. :Yup, here they come. :D-E-V-O, that's Devo, recording brother- I mean Warner Brothers recording (laughing) artists. :Here they come back onstage again, it's live from the Old Waldorf, :you're listening to KSAN "live 95," with Devo. :Jerry: So you want music, do you? Alright! :( "Come Back Jonee" (live) begins and fades out after a few seconds ) References: External Links: :Discogs :MusicBrainz :45cat :last.fm Fan review : A spud who witnessed this concert said his ears were ringing for three days.